User talk:Silesian/Archive 1
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Energy X (Talk) 15:34, March 31, 2013 Edit I thank you for the recent edit and would like you to stay here, if possible. Energy X ∞ 17:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :I have my own wiki about fiction canon in Czech and here I just looking for occasional references. So it is unlikely that I will make some serious contribution here. There are lot of empty articles here though, which is shame. --Silesian (talk) 17:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, I see. Wish we could have more people like you, though. However, I see that you have some CoH images. So can we at least borrow the images? Energy X ∞ 17:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know your licence policy. But be welcome to use what you want/need. --Silesian (talk) 17:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::PS: You really need to work on design, mainly color balance ;) --Silesian (talk) 17:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: To tell the truth, we don't have any policy... but thank you for allowing us to copy them. Energy X ∞ 18:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's not my property, you don't need permission. --Silesian (talk) 18:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorpigal I decided to go ahead and create a page for a MM1 location, test the waters a little bit. How does it look, both from a design perspective and a game perspective? 10:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's quite good (shame there is no avaiable images). I would seclude map to its own heading Map and wares to section wares. Maybe even statues. It would be wise to add scripted monsters encounters into the map (M icon?) rather than plain text. But these are only trifles. Good work --Silesian (talk) 11:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I would mark down things like monster encounters on the map itself if it was an image map (can you even do non-links on an imagemap? I forget), but I didn't make the image myself, I got it out of the official Might and Magic I cluebook, so it's a little worrying to mark it because of all the copyright technicality hassle. As for available images, I could upload some images of, say, signs, or shopkeeper NPC interaction or something to give the place some pictures, the problem just being that MM1, as you know, is not all that graphically inclined. As for sections... hmmm... I'll get back to you on that. 12:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Golem It has been done. In future, you replace the content with , then paste the info on the redirect page. Energy X ∞ 19:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Hey, do you know how to speak Spanish? I ask because we have a new wiki - same content, only in Spanish language. Energy X ∞ 18:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, sorry. Just Czech, English and a little German. And of course Latin ;). --Silesian (talk) 19:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) H5 creatures Hey, I got a task for you, but only if you wish to do it. Here is a site about Heroes V and you could copy the creatures' description, abilities and the stats. I ask for nothing else, not even the images, as that's a content we have to get for ourselves (which will be done in due time). So, do you feel up for the task? Energy X ∞ 18:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I can try. But I am not know for my diligence nor persistance :) There are greater task waiting to be done. Yes, I am talking about unification of infoboxes, both in color and in content. --Silesian (talk) 08:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Dark Messiah My, you finished Dark Messiah. I think you could be in charge for updating that content to the articles. Would you like to do that? Energy X ∞ 21:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, nobody played DM here? --Silesian (talk) 21:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think any of us did. The last guy I contacted for Dark Messiah left us some months ago. So yeah, that makes it only you, at least from the active users. Energy X ∞ 22:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I have added the Partial History because of it's major piece (and only major piece) of non-plot lore in DM. There are dates of Sar-Shazzar death and of discovery of necromancy - two major eevnts in history of mages. But I don't intend to do more larger work here (as I stop to make TOE orcs units) until the design vote is concluded. After that I will decide if I would contribute here or concentrate myself on my other projects. --Silesian (talk) 07:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) References Do you know why the references will not show up in some pages? Like here - no matter if I try with or , the result is the same - nothing shows up under Sources headline. Energy X ∞ 10:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :It seems that refs have problem with parameter "widths" in galery above. --Silesian (talk) 10:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I see, I encountered a similar problem before. In any case, thanks for fixing that. Energy X ∞ 10:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Older Games By the way, I don't know if you've heard of GOG or not, but they're a website that lets you purchase older games and download them. They're DRM free, and they boast the same rates worldwide, so if price gouging is an issue with video games over there, hopefully it shouldn't be here. And if I do say so, the games are actually pretty cheap on here. I got Might and Magics I-VI for USD $10, and I believe that MMs VII-IX are sold individually for USD $6. They also have Heroes I-V as well as Crusaders of Might and Magic (which I hear is terrible) and Heroes Chronicles. Just in case you hadn't heard of it. 10:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I WILL NOT buy games, that I ALREADY have. --Silesian (talk) 10:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fine, just... if they're not working, y'know? Well, whatever, your choice, just wanted to put the option out there if you were unaware. 11:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::They were working (with a little care). But I just suspect that SP3 happen. Now even the install wizard doesn't start. --Silesian (talk) 11:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Creature template The creature template looks great! There's just one single little issue. Ranged creatures in H6 have an unlimited amount of ammo, so the term "shots" is instead used to refer to the range they may fire their attack from and still deal full damage, not counting cover or the like. In the game, it's described as "The maximum range within which the creature may shoot without penalties". Not quite sure how to describe that. :Unlimited ammo? Oh, what will be next? Health regeneration? Quick-time events? Will that CoDization ever end? :And for your issue > there is parameter range for that. --Silesian (talk) 12:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Anchor Since I don't want to go and edit conflict you, might I recommend you make use of the template so that each individual artifact in the list can be an anchor for a redirect? That way, if someone types in the name of the artifact and goes to the redirect page, they will go directly to that artifact's section on the list of artifacts page. You just do to add it to each name, and I can go back and add the specific redirect to all of the redirect pages you made. What say you? 15:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Might & Magic Well, the Heroes V scenarios are coming to an end. Characters can be made retroactively, as a part of the information is based on scenarios. After that I think I'll finish the Clash of Heroes. After that, I don't know, I think I'll play the Might & Magic game. My question is, which one would you recommend? Energy X ∞ 22:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I like VII the most. I-V are quite archaic, VIII is quite easy (after you get dragon), IX is for the first time fully 3D, but I prefer sprites, and the story takes place on Axeoth (not in same kontinent as Heroes IV). So it's VII for me, if you can make it play on your Windows... --Silesian (talk) 08:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) About your blog I'd like to inform that it would be best to remove the broken links (or if you are up to something, change them to another blog you would create). Also, not sure if you don't want anyone to comment... Energy X ∞ 19:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Broken links? You mean red links? But they are from canonical lore. Avautnell is mentioned in H3 Shadow of Death, in first Crag Hack mission. Bracaduun is old kingdom, predecessor of Erathia and Bracada. Sword of Frost is (half of) the reason of destruction of Enroth, and Evermorn Island (oops, I have misspelled it) is region from MM7. I'm not sure what you mean by that "comment" comment, everybody should comment everything in this wiki. --Silesian (talk) 19:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, red links or broken links, thought it was also part of your fan-fic. Also, I (or anyone else) cannot comment on your blog, as it is disabled - tick on Commenting is not present. Energy X ∞ 19:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, so this is the meaning of second bracket next to edit summary... I fixed it. --Silesian (talk) 19:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Other than Spanish I am not aware of. But thanks for the link on Polish, I'll add the interwiki link. Energy X ∞ 19:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, spanish version with 14 articles :). Btw: please cling to Wikipedia discussion rule. --Silesian (talk) 19:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Again thanks, so just add the table, no template? Hmm, OK... :Template is the separate table, that is called from article. Achievements aren't that wide-spread in the world of Might and Magic (CoH, H6?, H5?) so there is no need of template. But if the others would support achievement template, why not. --Silesian (talk) 09:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for advice ^^ Ok, I'll do that. One question: after ending my contribution with Achievements, can I create a page for 'em? Or this is not necessary? :You'll have to create a page. Unless you don't want to be read by viewers ;) --Silesian (talk) 11:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Polish As you can see here, the link to the Polish Might & Magic Wiki has been made. Not sure if you will add the interwiki links, but you could ask one of the editors there to add the links from here to there and vice versa. Energy X ∞ 13:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Since I am Czech and I live cca 5 kilometers from Polish borders, I will add these interwiki links. At least some of them :) --Silesian (talk) 13:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come to the chat for a moment? Energy X ∞ 21:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but after22:00 in Czech Republic (as well as in Croatia) I'm unavaiable, so maybe today? --Silesian (talk) 08:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. Can I improve some pages (like this), adding some screenshots from M&M: CoH (showing boss' abilities and attacks)? :You don't have to ask :) Just do it, if it's wrong, somebody will repair or revert it. --Silesian (talk) 09:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Added some pictures to M&M:CoH creatures, how they are looking in PC version. :Nice, thanks! --Silesian (talk) 13:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Well now would be a good time to discuss about some things in the chat. Energy X ∞ 17:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I was planning to do this once, even if the risks are... high. Maybe you can lend assistance? Energy X ∞ 18:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Do you know any image databases of Heroes V skill images and abilities? Many of them are missing. Energy X ∞ 18:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :No, in fact I don't know any image database at all. --Silesian (talk) 18:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC) CoH template So, has been the CoH template been completed? I have started the game anew and I'd like to have it running. Energy X ∞ 19:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :The template needs uploaded images of units. Are these images already uploaded? --Silesian (talk) 20:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Not all. Can it pass without? Energy X ∞ 20:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Cannot. It uses switch function. You just write unit1 = Gremlin and it autommaticaly add correct image and link. --Silesian (talk) 06:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: All right then. Does it contain which level the creature is? In addition, how should the images be named? In case of Bear (CoH), should it be Bear (CoH).jpg or Bear CoH.jpg? Energy X ∞ 09:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::The names doesn't matter. Level is set by separate parameter. --Silesian (talk) 11:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::All right, the images have been added. Now you can add the template, right? Energy X ∞ 09:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Done. Please report bugs. It is adviseable to create all CoH units articles, so I can link the images in template with them. --Silesian (talk) 12:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Template The template looks good, but you forgot one thing - "heroes" can have max. 5 units and minimal 3. As seen here, there are two placeholders left. And I am not sure if you had in mind, but when clicking the image, it does not link to the page. Energy X ∞ 21:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :As I said before, it requires all CoH units articles to be done, cause otherwise it would in some cases link to non-existing articles. With that minimal you have point, I will make fourth and fifth units optional. --Silesian (talk) 08:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. But I did make all of them, they only require expansion. As seen here, all have been done. Energy X ∞ 09:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you think about new layout? It's more dense, so there is no chance of mismatch with ibox. --Silesian (talk) 09:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looks much better. One thing remains, though. Should in the template be inserted the character's Hit Point amount and the reward for defeating him/her, or should it be mentioned in the text? Energy X ∞ 09:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well since it is borderless template it schould be mentioned in the text. Or I can make it with borders, but then it won't look so good. --Silesian (talk) 10:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Dark Messiah I was wondering, when I finish the Clash of Heroes (will take time), I might be able to get the Dark Messiah. What I would like to know how much time does it take to complete? Energy X ∞ 21:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :It depends how good you are. When I played it first, I was dying constantly, so it takes a while. My second game was much quicker. I would say about 12 hours. --Silesian (talk) 12:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I was "scouting" and found another Might & Magic Wiki. I cannot determine what language it is, as I assume the "pl." of the URL means Polish, but what I don't understand why the "old." before it. Energy X ∞ 10:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :It is modern Polish. Dont know what that "old" means. Maybe it is from the time, when you was able to choose your whole adress. --Silesian (talk) 12:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::So, basically it is not needed? I checked the last edit was in 2011... before contacting the staff, maybe we ought to copy some content. Energy X ∞ 17:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know if it is needed or not... I would leave it to Poles :) --Silesian (talk) 17:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Questions The Wikia staff decided to let us pick ten questions about Might and Magic X and Heroes Online. It would be good if you put an input here. Energy X ∞ 22:37, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Also, do you know what would it be good to put in an infobox for a town in Might and Magic (not Heroes)? I'm creating one, so what do you think what should it be put in? Appearances, rulers etc. ? Energy X ∞ 14:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Visit Nice of you to come visit us. Is this one a tempoary or...? Energy X ∞ 13:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Everything I do on internet is temporary... --Silesian (talk) 13:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Alexei "(fourth, as per official pages)" What did you mean by that? Is there any source for that edit? - Sligneris (talk) 20:38, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Seeing the ultimate victory slipping away, Emperor Alexei IV of the Griffin orders a charge of his knights into the portal, in a final attempt to destroy the Demon Sovereign. (War of the Gray Alliance section) --Silesian (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::When I think of it, it is quite possible, that he was not fourth as the emperor of Griffin Empire, but rather fourth in the line of Griffin dynasty. The empress Maeve of Falcon died in 843. Then we know that Ivan Griffin will take throne after ten years of her death (cca 853). Also we know that in 929 (Clash of Heroes) the emperor is Oleg Griffin and young Alexei is a heir. That gives us only cca 76 years (853-929) for three Alexeis (in fact less, cause Ivan probably ruled a while after he became emperor, same goes for Oleg). --Silesian (talk) 21:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure if that's enough reason to change his article name. "Alexei IV of the Griffin" indicates that he's the forth Alexei in the line of Griffin, but does not use it in the surname format. You wouldn't describe him as "Alexei of the Griffin IV" as "Griffin" here refers to the house of Griffin itself. :On the wikia though, we use a surname format, which is a name of the individual, so I'd think "Alexei Griffin IV" would be more correct, as he's the forth "Alexei Griffin"... - Sligneris (talk) 21:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::What's wrong with it? Format (given name) (number) (dynasty) is normal for depicting rulers. "Alexei Griffin IV" looks like he came from some rich American family... --Silesian (talk) 21:15, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :It could be that's it's just my preference then... Maybe we could use some input on the matter from other users. Personally I feel that this "IV" now looks like it's somehow strangely in the way between his name and his surname... - Sligneris (talk) 23:02, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I have my own project I'm working on and I use this wiki only as reference for English names, so I don't care so much for it. Suit yourself. --Silesian (talk) 09:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Talk page Note certain why do you wish to delete content, but the talk page content must remain. You can still archive it after a number of new posts from other users, though. But, really, why the sudden urge to delete content? Energy X ∞ 17:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC)